


Blame The Tequila: Chapter Four

by gemini_cole



Series: Blame the Tequila [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Blame The Tequila: Chapter Four

_One Week Later_

            Frankie yawned as she stood in her closet, towel wrapped around her, hot rollers in her hair. It was entirely too early for this bullshit, and she had nothing to wear. Yearning for her morning coffee, she finally grabbed a black dress with an asymmetrical hem, and teardrop-shaped cutouts at the chest and back. She was shadowing Tandy for a fashion-week piece for Glamour, about the life of an upcoming model, and needed to look reasonably fashionable herself. Today was Tandy’s big break, walking in Marc Jacobs’ show, and even if Frankie hadn’t been there for work, she would have been there to support her best friend. Wiggling into the dress and adding black leather ankle booties and some long gold chain necklaces, she rushed to finish her make-up and grab her camera and field notebook, shoving them into her oversized bag. Yanking the rollers out of her hair as she ran for the door, she was off.

            After cursing God, the early hour, and London traffic, Frankie finally made it to the venue, relieved to only be 10 minutes late. Flashing her VIP badge at security, she was waved backstage to join the utter chaos. Craning her neck, and risking her neck by jumping up and down in her heels to try and find Tandy, she finally spotted her sitting in one of the many make-up chairs. Wearing a silk robe, her hair was being teased and rolled into a sky-high bouffant style by two hairstylists, while a make-up artist liberally applied black eyeliner. Reaching for her camera, Frankie quickly snapped a couple of pictures, wishing she could have gotten a “before” shot. Slinging her camera around her neck, she made her way over to Tandy’s chair. Tandy, who couldn’t see anything around her due to the phalanx of people, broke into a huge grin upon seeing Frankie’s face in her mirror.

            “Hey, Hey, hot mama! You made it! I was wondering where you were. Morning sickness?”

            “Tandy!” Frankie admonished. “We aren’t talking about ‘that which should not be mentioned,’ remember? Besides, I think it’s too early for that.”

            “You think, but you don’t know? Maybe you need to get one of those pregnancy books.”

            “Is this ‘not talking about it’?”

            “Right, sorry.”

            Frankie watched as the hairstylists began applying incredibly realistic looking birds to Tandy’s hair. “Besides, I’m supposed to be questioning you today. So, how are you feeling, minutes before walking your first big show? What direction have you been given?”

            Tandy took a sip of champagne through a straw as she pondered her answers. Frankie wondered if Tandy had any idea how glamorous she looked in this instant. Her best friend, the working model. It suddenly became very real to her that Tandy going to do big things with her life, and very soon. And what was she doing? Getting knocked up by a one-night stand who didn’t even remember their night together. Great. Before the tears could start flowing, Frankie started digging around in her purse for her notebook. As she turned back to Tandy, notebook in hand, she caught a glimpse through the curtain that separated the backstage from the runway and seating area. Sitting there in the front row was Tom, accompanied by the same blonde who’d been with him at the chemist last week.

            “Of-fucking-course, he would be here,” Frankie muttered to herself. Grimacing, she looked up to see Tandy regarding her curiously.

            “Who are you talking about?”

            “Him. He’s here.”

            “Who? Baby daddy? Oohh, where? I wanna see!”

            Before Frankie, or the stylists could stop her, Tandy was out of her chair peeking between the gauzy white curtains. Frankie darted after her, trying to pull her back.

            “You have to finish getting ready! Get back here!”

            “No! I wanna see him!”

            “You know, for someone who works in the entertainment industry, your lack of knowledge regarding who’s who is shocking.”

            “Then get over here and educate me, smartass!”

            Being careful not to actually touch Tandy in fear of marring her “look,” she stood on tiptoe behind her. Motioning to the middle of the front row, she pointed out Tom, wearing a three-piece black suit with a navy tie. He sat there chatting amiably with his “date,” oblivious to their gawking.

            “Ooohh. Excellent bone structure. Baby’s gonna be a looker.”

            “Tandy!”

            “What?” she said innocently. “It is! I mean either getting it from you, or from him, that baby is going to be gorgeous. Have you told him yet?”

            Frankie glared at Tandy. “What do you think?”

            “That’d be a ‘no.’ What’s the hold up?”

            “I haven’t even decided if _I’m_ having a baby, Tandy. I should figure that out before I tell him, don’t you think?”

            Before Tandy could answer, a dresser rushed over and started pulling Tandy away. Frankie managed to get a few more pictures before she was ushered out to take her seat. Blowing a good luck kiss at Tandy, she left to go find her seat just as the lights were dimming. She surreptitiously snaked around the outside of the seating area, hoping to avoid drawing any attention as she found her assigned spot and sat down. Because lucky was something Frankie had never been, she cursed out loud upon finding herself almost directly across the runway from Tom. Fiddling with her camera, she kept her head down, trying to avoid detection. Suddenly, booming music began playing from the DJ booth, signaling the start of the show. Frankie’s head snapped up, only to lock eyes with Tom. Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he gave a wave of hello as the first of the models started down the runway. Frankie suddenly turned, bringing her camera to her face, and starting clicking, choosing to ignore him and the brief look of surprise on his face.

            The show went off flawlessly. The clothes were gorgeous, and Tandy pulled off her first big runway walk like a seasoned pro, as Frankie snapped pictures furiously. She knew she got more than they needed for the magazine piece, but she was sure Tandy would want some for her portfolio, not to mention her mama back home in Georgia. Frankie stood and clapped for her friend at the end of the show, tears in her eyes. She was so proud of Tandy. Still smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, Frankie grabbed her things and rushed backstage again for the after show celebration.

            Finally finding Tandy in the chaos was no easy task. The backstage area, crowded before, was now wall-to-wall people, literally. Not only was it deafening, it felt like an oven. Frankie finally resorted to standing on one of the makeup chairs to find Tandy in the crowd. Luckily Tandy spotted her first, and started weaving her way over, grinning ear-to-ear.

            “Well? How’d I do?”

            Frankie climbed down off the chair and enveloped Tandy in a huge hug. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered.

            “What?”

            Raising her voice, she tried again, “I said, I’m so proud of you!”

            Tandy shouted back, “I still can’t hear you, what did you say?”

            A deep male voice, very close suddenly piped up, “She said, ‘I’m so proud of you!”

            Frankie and Tandy suddenly turned, both startled. Standing there before them stood Tom and his blonde companion.

            “Hello, Frankie. Twice in one week. We have to stop running into each other like this. What brings you here today?”

            Seeing that Frankie was at a loss for words, Tandy interjected. “Uh, duh. Do you not see her camera, dude?”

            Tom turned to Tandy, smiling icily at her. “Yes, I do see it. I was just wondering if she was here for work or for pleasure. And you are?”

            “Tandy. Model, and long-time best friend. Pleasure.” At this Tandy stuck out her hand as if to shake. Glancing back and forth between the two women momentarily, Tom finally took her hand and shook her hand cautiously. He turned back to Frankie, but before he could say anything, Frankie’s cheeks, rosy from the heat and excitement went white. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she looked around frantically. Finding a tiny trash bin near one of the makeup chairs, Frankie doubled over and began retching as people looked on in horror and began inching away.

            Tom gasped as Tandy darted forward, grabbing Frankie’s hair, and pulling it out of her face. After a moment, Frankie slumped to the floor, kneeling in front of the trash bin, as Tom worriedly asked, “Too much pre-show champagne? Or is she ill?”

            Tandy glared back at him, as she announced, “Neither. She’s pregnant, you jackass. Congratulations, daddy.”


End file.
